


Memoirs of a Fallen Toriko

by Ronoc71



Category: The Last Guardian - Fandom
Genre: Barrels - Freeform, Kidnapping, Mind Control, Spoilers, interspecies bff, mild violence, semicanon - Freeform, trico perspective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronoc71/pseuds/Ronoc71
Summary: Trico tells the story of their adventure with the boy and how their relationship evolved from grudging allies into fierce friends. How such an unexpected and unlikely friendship forever changed the both of them, shaping them into new and better beings as they experience their adventure and survive the events which occur throughout their struggles together. Trico shares how the adventure with the boy changed their view of humans, the master of the valley, free will, and their life. So join me as Trico reminisces and shares the melancholic story of his dear friend.





	1. I Awake

**Author's Note:**

> First the disclaimer I do not own the characters or story only my interpretation of the story, all other content belongs to GenDesign, SIE Japan Studios, Sony Interactive Entertainment, Team Ico, Fumito Ueda, and all other parties involved in developing the game. Also sadly I do not own a ps4 so while I have watched it played more than is probably healthy I have not actually played it myself so sorry if I miss anything.
> 
> OK so last note this is my first work on here so if you read this please comment as I have literally never written anything before and have no idea what I'm doing, so any comment/advice would be enormously appreciated. Lastly I am unfortunately returning to school so while I will try to update at least once a month and also actually finish this thing, but I won't make any promises.

As I gained consciousness I felt searing pain, and as I became more aware I felt it concentrate in my right shoulder, left hip, and my tail which burned terribly, my throat also felt constricted, collared, and if I hadn't been overwhelmed by the pain I would have whimpered from my stomach aching from my lack of food. I tried to remember where I was and what happened. I recalled being summoned by the Master and sent to retrieve, I remembered landing retrieving and pain in my shoulder and hip before leaving, then the nest was in sight. Then what happened? I concentrated groaning weakly from the effort. Light, pain, then nothing. I hear a noise. I am not alone. I turn toward the source of sound preparing to attack, only to collapse in pain. I look at the source of sound. It is the retrieved one, how was it here? I growled warning it to stay back. It ran away and hid, I relaxed and tried to rest knowing I would not be fed until I finished my retrieval. I decided it would be best to just rest up so I can get another, as this one will likely be taken from me or die I thought to myself. Suddenly I felt something on my back leg I turned to see it climbing me. I thrashed and growled but it ignored me, grabbing the spear and yanking it out of my thigh. In my pained thrashing I managed to kick him away. Many hours later it again began to move attempting to approach me. I growled a warning as I knew what it was trying to do, it had removed the spear and now hoped that I had been tricked into trusting it. I was not so foolish, I knew it's kind, and once it got close it would use the spear to try to kill me. It retreated again. I sniffed the air as it had managed to hide from my sight. That smell, could it be? I looked around and to my relief there was a barrel full of the glorious, miraculous, delicacy which the Master gave us, a substance which could heal almost any wound. I stared at it longingly but I would have to wait until I recovered more before I could reach it. I spotted movement and watched carefully as it approached the barrel. It picked the barrel up and brought it to me, it appears it doesn't know of the barrel's healing properties I thought to myself  as I began growling at it, causing it to drop the barrel in it's haste to get away. I watched it carefully as I ate the barrel, I could feel the glorious healing energy race through me, two more and I could recover fully I though to myself absently. Maybe I could trick it into retrieving them for me. To my surprise it did just that. After I ate the third of my Master's barrels I allowed it closer as I did not smell blood from it, a scent which would surely have coated the spear which had stabbed me. It carefully made it's way to my shoulder making soft sounds as it prepared to remove the spear. Unfortunately I flinched violently, as the spear which my flesh had begun to heal around and fuse to was removed. An action made more painful due to how deeply as well as how long it had been embedded. I let out a pained screech as it tore out a hunk of my flesh as it was rent from my shoulder along with the barbed spear. The pain caused me to throw it into a rock knocking it out. I soon followed as the pain overwhelmed me and everything faded my vision clouding with darkness.


	2. My Cunning Plan

I woke before the It did. I looked around and sniffed the air, it seems that it had been a long time since anything aside from myself and the It had been here. I stood carefully, testing my legs, relieved that the damage I had received seemed to have been repaired by the Master’s barrels. My tail however was a different matter. I examined it as best I could given the chain and collar around my neck. Sadly the end of my once beautifully tufted tail had been severed by that painfully light, leaving only a bony protrusion in the tuft’s place. I examined it more closely with irritation growing, narrowing my eyes as I observed it began to glow a vivid pink purple. I reluctantly acknowledged the glow was not dissimilar to the glow which my eyes and horns would emit, or rather had emitted, as I now notice that my horns too had been broken. An occurrence which likely happened as I fell. As I have no memory of it happening. I looked around for the It which had fed me and removed the spears from my flesh, I spotted the It exactly where the It had landed when I lost consciousness. I examined the It carefully and thought about my situation. If the master learned of not only my failure to retrieve but allowing the It to roam free, being so helpless as to be at the It’s mercy, being reliant on the It’s goodwill to survive, I knew such an encounter would not end well for me. I would likely be severely punished, possibly even getting my wings clipped, a fate worse than death for a Toriko, a shudder passed through me at the thought of dying, slowly, trapped on the ground. I looked again at the It I had retrieved, the It seemed rather naive and trusting, perhaps I could use that to my advantage. A plan began to form in my head, one could not lie or deceive the master, however, the It could be tricked. I could pretend to aid the It as the It would most likely want to leave the valley. By helping the It I could gain It’s trust and lead the It to the tower since that was the only way in and out of the valley anyway. Once we reach the top I would simply do as I would have if it were not for the painful light. I chirped cheerfully, the master would likely be pleased by my loyalty and cunning and would reward me for such. Now that I had decided on a plan it was time to wake the boy and set it into motion starting with getting this infernal collar off.


	3. I wake the It

I get up stiffly and approach the It. I lower my snout and sniff deeply and nudge the It. Huh, what a strange mixture of smells I thought to myself. The aroma of smoke, earth, wet fur, sweat, blood, pain, fear, filled my snout, as well as that of metal, not the blue of the Master and their servants used but the dull grey the Its’ kind seemed so fond of. I also smelled something else, almost familiar. The scent was a strange but surprisingly pleasant one, a mix of the Master’s barrels and the comforting scent of the birth nest and the eggs and young. Peculiar It was small maybe it was a fledgling? I moved closer to take another inspective sniff. Then the It awoke. Strangely despite having hurt the It repeatedly the It no longer seems wary of me, what a strange stupid creature. I can only hope that It will not be so stupid as to get Itself killed before we return to the Master.  
It gets up and I present my neck showing the It the thick collar around my throat. It would appear however that my gracious attempt at communicating instructions for what It should do were in vain. Of course, after all, I remind myself It is but a stupid It. I watched as It began to move around the room. It soon began making strange noises so I followed It knowing removing the collar would be nearly impossible on my own, for whatever reason this seemed to excite the It based on the It’s baring of It’s teeth, though I supposed the teeth baring may not be bad as the rest of It’s body was relaxed. I scratched at it to try to show the It what to do this time the It seemed to understand as It ran up to me and jumped at my leg. I sat down with a huff allowing it easier access. Then the It reached the nape of my neck and braced Itself against my nape as It began tugging on the collar, when suddenly the collar gave way and fell. At last, I began to shake to remove the armor and mask. The master made and equips us well so we are well protected, though now that the coverings are gone I realize how stifling and restricting it felt. Maybe I can take the long way back so I can enjoy the lack of armor a bit lon…What?! What was I just thinking, no I must return the It to the Master as quick as possible I serve the master my discomfort I thought I felt wearing the armor must have been imagined! The Master knows best, I exist to serve the Master, I cannot believe I almost thought something so disgusting. I released a frustrated huff and headed out of the room the It following after me.


End file.
